


Dancing into your heart

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: When the teacher has the great idea to do partner dance as their new topic in sports class and Jim is paired up with the new kid from Georgia. He learns that Leonard is not only a good dancer, but so much more.Trektober Day 20 (High School AU)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Dancing into your heart

Jim was good at sports, was the captain of their athletics high school team, was captain of the football team and pretty much any other sport team in his high school. So it was no surprise that he was the best in his PE class. 

Until their teacher had the great idea to pick partner dance as their next topic. Jim was no dancer, he had two left feet when it came to things like that. 

Not only that partner dance was worse enough, but there were more boys than girls in his sport course and all the girls had already picked their partner; Jim wasn’t one of them.

That’s how he found himself paired up with the new kid, Leonard McCoy had moved from Atlanta to Riverside and came to Riverside High for his senior year. All the while Leonard had been in the school Jim hadn’t seen much of him. The other was pretty much invisible, Jim had only seen him in a few of his AP classes, he hadn’t even known they were in the same sports class.

Still here they were awkwardly standing in front of each other. In all the big hoodies, in which Leonard was hiding, Jim hadn't realized how handsome and well built he was.

Then the teacher started to give them instructions, which Jim tried to follow, totally stiff and tense, constantly looking at his feet. With little to no success he stumbled around, because he wanted to lead while dancing, stepping on Leonard’s feet every other step.

“You’re gonna break all the twenty six bones in my feet if you keep going like that,” Leonard grumbled, frowning at Jim.

“I’m trying my best, Bones,” Jim replied, continuing to move clumsily, but Leonard stopped his movements. “What is it?”

“You need to relax, you can’t dance stiff as if you had a stick up your ass. Also stop looking down constantly, look me in the eyes and let me lead,” Leonard stated.

Jim looked up into the most wonderful hazel eyes, the shifting color of green and brown pulled the blonde into a trance-like state. With Bones leading the dance, they were suddenly floating in wide-ranging fluent, wavy movements over the gym floor.

Wrapped in the presence of the other, he didn’t notice that the teacher had already asked them to go shower and change. 

“Hey there. Earth to star boy, the lesson ended,” Leonard said to bring Jim back to the here and now. 

The one dance alone had left Jim with the urge to get to know Bones better, that’s why he found himself following the brunette around like a puppy and saw it as his obligation to it with him during lunch break.

“What do you want?” Bones asked, not really looking at Jim, more focused on the really old looking medicine book in front of him.

“Well, I want to get to know my dancing partner. Am I not allowed to do that?”

“I’ve been at this school for a few weeks now and you haven’t looked at me twice, let alone wanted to know anything about me,” Leonard uttered. 

“I was dumb for not doing this earlier. Bones you are smart and an incredibly good dancer, where did you learn dancing like this?” Jim said, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Learned dancing back in Georgia, my mom had me in a dancing course shortly after I was able to walk,” Leonard drawled. 

“Amazing, Bones,” Jim laughed. “But why did you move here anyway?”

“After my father died my mother couldn’t stay in Georgia let alone the house any longer, so we moved here.” 

“I’m sorry. My dad died the day I was born,” Jim hadn’t told anyone about that but he had the feeling he could trust Bones with it.

For the first time Bones looked up and gave him a small barely there smile, that was gone so fast Jim nearly didn’t see it. 

“You wanna come over after school and learn?” Bones asked glazing back in the medical book.

“It’s a date,” Jim said cheekily, the bell to end the lunch break rang, cutting Leonard off before he could say anything else.

And so Jim found himself in Leonard’s room after school. They sat together some time and were really learning or talking and finding out that they had a lot in common. Up until the moment Jim decided to stand up and pull Leonard in a standing position as well.

“I want you to show me how to dance, like really dance,” Jim said, grinning like an idiot.

Leonard showed Jim the steps, put on slow dancing music and soon they were dancing again like they did in the gym hall, faces just inches apart and all Jim wanted to do was kiss the other.

“I know it’s kinda weird, but it feels like I have known you for a lot longer than this and I really, really wanna kiss you,” Jim breathed, already leaning in.

Instead of answering Leonard closed the small space between their lips and pressed a kiss against the blonde’s mouth.

There was no need for urgency, just the movement of their lips, still swaying to the slow rhythm of the music.

Jim stayed the best in his physical education class, only thanks to Bones. But he didn’t only earn a great grade with the dancing, but also a wonderful boyfriend on top.


End file.
